Betrothed Wickedness
by NilaSagol
Summary: Things are not going well in Alan's and Ann's relationship. Ann decides to control the situation and separates from the one she loves dearly. Fiore happens to be visiting. Ann sees the perfect opportunity to have an affair. Alan and Fiore's friendship takes the most sour turn and in the end disgrace, shame, rumors, and malice destroy everything involved and it starts with Ann.
1. Intro

**_Intro_**

_**Ann's POV**_

We left Earth in search of a better future. Things didn't go the way the way they were supposed to, Alan and I had many issues with our relationship. It wasn't the same. Alan was very cold to me and it just bothered me. He was always at work.

"Alan." I walked up to him seductively. "Let's spend time together, let's have sex."

Alan looked at me. "I can't Ann! I have work, we'll do it another time!"

"That's all you do is push me away!" I yelled. "We haven't had any in months, Alan. It feels so good with you." I became innocent and desprate.

Alan growled. "Look Ann, Fiore is going to be staying with us for awhile."

"Fiore?" I asked. "When did you talk to him?"

"Last week, he should be here any minute." Alan replied as he began getting things for work, "I'll be back soon."

i threw myself on Alan, "Alan, fuck me! Please? I need a good fucking."

Alan stopped to look at me as he put me down, "Ann, later ok? I have to go. I can't do this now."

"Alan, aren't I your sweet?" I mewled quietly.

Alan left our house as I sat there hurting more than I did before. I sat there as I turned on the television to watch some soap operas. This is what usually did on my day off until Alan came home.

A knock came at the door. Fiore. I answered the door as Fiore waved on me.

"Hello, Ann. How are you?" Fiore asked kindly. "I hope all is well."

"Hi, Fiore. Things are great." I lied. "I'll get dinner ready for us."

It was a traditional alien custom that we allow friends to stay over or help them in rough situations. Fiore wanted to visit for awhile since the Galaxy was getting lonely to stay in. Fiore was one of us but had a different path and was a different type of alien.

Alan and Fiore were great friends. They knew each other when they were little. Alan was excited to get in contact with Fiore and was honored for him to stay at our house. Alan was so different when it came to Fiore.

"Ann." Fiore replied. "You look sad. Did something happen?"

"It's nothing." I replied in alien. "It's private."

"Oh, personal issues?" Fiore replied. "I'm sorry I asked, Ann."

"I just don't know what's wrong with Alan." I replied as I chopped vegetables. "He's so distant."

"That isn't like Alan." Fiore replied as he stirred his coffee, "He seems happy."

"It's not the truth." I covered my mouth, "Oh. Me and my damn mouth."

"So, the both of you aren't happy?" Fiore asked.

"I don't know anymore." I replied as I put the dinner in the oven, "We fight a lot. I feel he doesn't love me."

"Ann." Fiore was shocked. "I'm sure there is an explanation for this."

"We don't have sex anymore either. I ache for him to do it." I looked at Fiore. "I get so wet. Oh my goodness, my damn mouth. I'm so sorry."

Fiore sipped his coffee quietly and didn't say anymore. I couldn't help it, ok?! I felt like I needed to say something, I can't confide in Alan. I'm not sure what our relationship was anymore. I felt we needed time from each other right now.

Fiore looked at me. "Ann, I think you need to talk to Alan. Please talk to him."

I sighed. "I've tried that, I think we need a break from each other."

Fiore was at a loss for words. "I'm not sure."

I picked up the phone and dialed Alan's number as he picked up. "Alan, we need to have a serious conversation when you come home. Please listen to me the time."

I began to share out dinner so Fiore and I could eat. About 15 minutes later, Alan opened the door as he hugged and talked to Fiore. I began to get Alan's food ready as he came over to me with his arms crossed.

"Ann. What do we need to speak about?" Alan replied.

"Let's go outside and talk." I replied.

Alan walked in front of me as we went outside of our home and went down the road to talk.

"Yes, my sweet?" Alan replied sweetly as he touched my hair. "What is it, darling?"

"Why are you being sweet to me?" I mewled. "You haven't been yourself."

"I'm sorry, Ann. I've been stressed out at work." Alan replied. "I'm working longer hours."

"I need you, Alan." I mewled. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, my sweet." Alan kissed my cheek.

"I think we need to take a break from each other." I blurted out.

"What?!" Alan became angry. "Ann, what good is that going to do?!"

"Angry again?!" I snapped. "Alan, stop fighting with me!"

"I have a right to react this way! A break may lead to a breakup!" Alan growled. "We live together, Ann! We'll be enemies in the same house!"

"Then move out or I move out!" I yelled. "It's just for a little while!"

Alan and I began bickering in alien until we were in a verbal shouting match. Things were bad again. Alan and I went back to the house arguing until we reached the front door. Alan sat down on the couch as I stood there in tears.

"We have to quiet down, Fiore is asleep." Alan warned.

"Alan...touch me..." I mewled. "I need you inside me. I'm so wet, Alan. It's all for you Alan."

"Ann, it's so late! We have Fiore over and that is disrespectful!" Alan growled.

"God Alan, you're heartless! You never want to do anything with me anymore!" I wailed. "I hate this!"

"God, this never ends! I'm going go my bed!" Alan pushed me off him as he left me on the ground sobbing.

it was on that night that something snapped inside of seed of infidelity began to take over my head. I was tired of taking all of this from Alan, I felt myself shake with anger and the heat boiled in the inside.

Revenge. Through my tears, I glared at our pictures. I took them and smashed them on the ground one by one. I cursed him in alien and cried again. I was not going to stand for this at all. When Alan met me, he knew I was headstrong and that I was tough. My anger was not to be on the wrong side of.

I became a woman scorned. I didn't want Alan anymore. I wanted someone else and I would turn my back on him.

I walked into the bedroom, put on the lights, and pushed Alan out of bed as he woke up in a confused rage.

"Ann! What the fuck is your problem?!" Alan yelled in alien. "It's 3 in the morning and you do this?!"

"I'm done with you." I replied. "We are over. I could only take so much but your stress is out of control and you take it out on me."

"WHAT?! You want to leave me?" Alan got in my face. "Ann, you aren't right with this."

"I'm done, Alan." I stood over him. " We are through. "We are on break until further notice."

I wasn't thinking clearly that day. It was the start of the affair I would have out of anger, out of spite, and the malice I would spit at Alan for his hardships and anger. I didn't flinch as I laid in the bed and turned away from Alan.

Alan began talking in alien about how sorry he was. That he didn't want things to end in divorce. That he still loved me. I didn't know what to believe anymore. I just ignored him.

"You should've known better." I replied darkly. "We are separated until further notice."

Fiore was who I wanted and Fiore I would get.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Morning. It was filled with betrayal and spite. Alan walked passed me to go to work and took his breakfast as he left. I was doing dishes and acted like nothing ever happened. Alan and I said "Good morning" to keep peace. It's not like everyone in the Doom Tree community knew of our issues. Alan and I kept the rumor mill going which so annoying.

They all talked about us.

The Doom Tree had to quiet down a lot of them about it. He would have no bad words said about us. After all, we were his favorites. It pained him to see us go at each other and not get along.

Fiore looked concerned. Alan and I were loud and were cantankerous last night and we couldn't hide that. I knew he was going to ask me what was going on. I felt awful because I wasn't on my best behavior and neither was Alan.

it was terrible manners to do a guest like that. It was craziness.

"I'm sorry." I replied quietly. "Alan and I really have issues and we were loud."

"Goodness..." Fiore replied as he looked at me, "I didn't think it was bad. Alan never really said anything about the issues."

"It is. I felt we needed a seperation. Things are really bad." I replied as I stirred some batter, "I'm not sure what will happen."

"A seperation is scandlous, Ann." Fiore replied as he ate his breakfast, "At least in alien culture. It's not normally done."

"Well, we are separated until things are better." I replied. "I have to think things over."

"Yes." Fiore replied.

I began to lick the batter. Fiore watched me as he gazed. I licked it seductively. He was onto my desires and knew I wanted him. I was making galactic cookies. I placed them in the infrared oven and set the timer.

Fiore was intellectual. He had class and was well mannered. He was an amazing botanist and gardener. Not much is known about his childhood. His parents died young and he lived on Earth for a time before living in the Galaxy. He met Darien on planet earth and they became really good friends.

Fiore was working on a rose mutation project. He wanted to bring a lot of flowers to Darien when he returned. They were gorgeous. He worked very hard on the project, sometimes for hours. There was some failures but Fiore kept going.

"Ann, why are you doing this?" Fiore asked in alien. "Alan would be livid. Your behavior is not of a lady of marriage."

"Mmm?" I laugh cutely. "We are seperated. There are no rules now."

"Ann." Fiore was firm. "I'm not going to break up a marriage. Alan is my friend and that would be backstabbing him. This is not a game."

"I don't love, Alan." I replied. "I don't feel the same."

Fiore sat in the living room as I followed him. He turned on the tv as I straddled him. Fiore glared at me as he tried to move from the couch. I felt my blouse and bra go half way. Fiore stopped being aggressive as he calmed down.

"Fiore..." I replied seductively. "I need you."

"W-Why me? You're supposed to love Alan..." Fiore replied.

I went to get the galactic cookies out of the oven as I took them out. I went back to Fiore as I straddled him again. The seed of infidelity began to grow more so did my lust. I became fixated on Fiore.

"Alan is at work. He'll be home in an hour." I laughed darkly. "He would be so pissed about this. I want him to see me indecent. "

My rose tresses draped over my shoulder as I touched Fiore's face. His eyes were fixated as I moaned softly. I wanted Fiore inside me so much.

"Fiore. Admit it, you're pissed at Alan for not treating me good." I mewled

"Well...Both of you have to work on things." Fiore touched my hair. "You're so lost. Look at yourself, baring feminine wilds while married."

"I can show you more, Fiore." I replied as I touched my breasts. "Somewhere else needs..." I stripped off the last of my clothing. "Attention."

"Oh Ann..." Fiore's eyes widened. "You're really horny."

"I-I can't help it..." I stammered. "Oh, my urges..."

Fiore sat closer to me as I quivered with lust. I was naked in all my sinful glory. In front of another man while married to Alan. Fiore knew this was wrong but it was me who wanted to corrupt his mind and corrupt his sexual organs. I was putting my marriage on the chopping block for hell.

"You said he doesn't touch you anymore." Fiore's hand went towards the Pandora's box. "If it was me, I'd touch you all the time."

Fiore began touching my pussy. I succeeded in infecting him and giving into my selfish desires. His finger slid inside as I screamed in sexual rapture. He began pleasuring me as I screamed and moaned. I almost couldn't take it.

I took out the galatic cookies as Fiore smeared the white chocolate over my breasts. He feasted on them passionately. He sent me to the land of marital divorce bliss. I screamed and praised Fiore. I began to passionately kiss Fiore.

I looked at the clock to realize that Alan would be home in 5 minutes!

"Fiore. W-We have to stop! Alan is coming!" I panicked. "Get yourself together! Shit!"

I ran to the bedroom to get myself together. I put my hair together and quickly got my clothes on. I noticed my a hickey on my neck from Fiore. Mark of horniness is what we called in alien culture. Sometimes a male alien would mark you that way because he really likes you. Even in public!

Shit! It wasn't going to go away. I hid it with my hair and hoped Alan wouldn't see. Fiore straightened up the living room. As he rushed to fix the pillows.

"Fiore. Why did you..."

"As scandlous as a separation is. It invites another alien to court the bride." Fiore replied. "It's wrong but I want you, Ann."

My eyes looked up at Fiore as he kissed my hand. "Fiore..."

Alan came through the door as Fiore looked at me. "My bed tonight, my love?

"Yes." I replied quietly. "Alan is going out with friends."

Fiore and I both laughed. Alan came into the bedroom as I stopped laughing. Alan didn't say a word as he just put down his things and went out to the kitchen. Alan came back again as he stared at me.

"Ann. Who did you fool around with?" Alan growled. "Who did you fuck?"

"I didn't fuck anyone, Alan." I replied as I smirked. "My pussy was fingered really good today and feels amazing."

"All spite." Alan replied. "You probably hurt yourself."

"Why ask me who I fucked?" I crossed my arms. "I didn't get that far today."

"Move." Alan glared. "Someone is courting you. Knowing how horny you are, you couldn't wait to get some sexual attention."

"Well, if your cock was fucking my pussy more, I wouldn't do that." I seethed.

Alan glared as we argued. The infidelity began spreading to infect others. The damage was also spreading. Jealousy was very common with aliens as it was with humans. Alan was very jealous and I knew he would try to figure things out.

"I said that I'm stressed, Ann! I'm doing the best I can." Alan growled angrily. "I wish you had patience sometimes! "

"I wish you would spend more time with me!" I yelled.

We fought until I left the room and began getting dinner ready. I was angry at Alan for his remarks but it was true we both had issues affecting the relationship. Alan and I were stubborn when it came to mistakes. We didn't like to be wrong, only in certain things.

Alan slammed the door. Fiore came out of his room as I went into his arms.

"Fiore." I replied softly. "He's so angry."

"Yes, my love." Fiore kissed me on the cheek. "How about a romantic dinner?"

"Yes." I blushed. "I'd love some wine."

I kissed Fiore passionately. It was so weird how fast things can change. How you can go from no loving someone to loving someone else, so I thought. The damages were spreading more and I didn't realize how vicious things would start getting around the house.

It wouldn't be blissful long.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait. I started school last week and have had work. You'll love how complicated things are in this chapter. Lots of twists from here on out!  
**

**I will try to update this at the end week like Sunday evenings or so, if not on Monday if I can't do it that Sunday.**

**Thanks so much for reading! :)**

**~NilaSagol**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Fiore and I began spending more and more time with each other. Alan began getting more resentful. It was hard to stay in the house at times because of the fighting we would do.

It was that week where someone had to stay or go. Alan wasn't going to leave willingly.

Fiore and I didn't engage in sex yet. There was too much tension. Alan wasn't really aware of Fiore and myself but was still suspicious. Today would climax when we least expected it.

Fiore and I stayed in his room and talked about things.

"What is it, love?" Fiore replied. "You don't seem yourself."

"I don't know, it's Alan. He's on edge now." I replied.

Fiore ran his fingers through my hair. "Yes, I think he will find out soon. Is it the living arrangements?"

"Yes. Either he moves or I do." I replied sadly. "We both can't be in here together.'

"Yes. A tough decision." Fiore replied.

"I'm sorry about not having sex yet. The tension is stressing me out." I replied

"No rush, my love." Fiore crooned.

I began passionately kissing Fiore as his hands went through my hair. He laid next to me as we looked in each other's eyes and began kissing again. It seemed I was drifting more and more from Alan. Fiore was becoming my everything.

The door opened slowly as Alan came in. "Fiore, I was wondering..."

Fiore quickly broke away as he saw Alan. Alan looked at the both of us in utter shock. Alan now knew of our affair. Alan glared intensely at me and Fiore and demanded an explanation for the situation.

"What is going on here?!" Alan shouted in alien. "Is Fiore courting you?!"

"What does it look like?!" I yelled.

"Well, I wouldn't be bothered as much if it wasn't my best friend!" Alan glared at Fiore.

"Fiore can court me all he wants. We are separated!" I yelled.

"Ann, we are still married! Do you know how bad this looks now?" Alan got closer to me, "We are still together under separation!"

"So?" I scoffed. "Fiore has the right to court under separation rules I'll do what I want to do, Alan!"

"The hell you will!" Alan became livid. "We made a promise Ann!"

Alan looked at Fiore who sat there in silence. Fiore stood up to deal with Alan's anger. It was the first time that Alan and Fiore had an argument.

"What do you have to say for yourself?!" Alan yelled in alien. "Betray me?!'

"I'm allowed to court her under separation rules." Fiore replied in alien. "I want Ann to be happy."

"So ruin our marriage is what you set out to do, Fiore?" Alan replied darkly as he got closer to Fiore, "Backstab me?!"

"I'll say that it may be that way but it isn't." Fiore replied. "Fighting about it won't solve this."

Alan ran out of the room and gathered Fiore's rose project. Alan began ripping out the roses and then proceeded to burning them in the house. All of Fiore's work went to hell and the roses were almost mature.

Fiore would have to start over. He had the perfect alleles for the plants but didn't have the copies.

Alan continued to kill the roses as Fiore pushed Alan away.

Fiore picked up the ashes of his beloved roses. "H-How could you..." Fiore shook with shock. "...Those were for Darien..."

"Well, it's a shame they won't be for him anymore." Alan replied angrily.

"Fiore." I replied softly.

Fiore got up quickly and went straight for Alan. They began fighting as Fiore pinned Alan against the wall. They began cursing in alien as they continued to fight. One in jealous rage, the other in rage over his exterminated project.

I quickly got in front of the both of them. "Stop it! This is so not worth it!"

"Well, my sweet, I think this takes the cake of mistakes you've made." Alan replied as he was still trying to get at Fiore.

"Don't call me your sweet! That's only if you care, Alan!" I yelled."

"I hate you, Fiore..." Alan replied chillingly. "I hate every part of you."

"Hate is for the weak." Fiore replied calmly. "I can't hate you back."

"Nobleness, being a gentleman, intelligent, and caring." Alan replied in jealousy. "I see why you went to Fiore."

"I'm refusing to fight you with Ann in between us." Fiore replied. "I want no harm to come to Ann."

"You're the weak one." Alan growled. "I expect this fight to be finished."

"For Ann's sake..." Fiore walked back to his he bed. "I'm ending the fight and staying out of this."

I looked at Fiore who sat on the bed as Alan stood there glaring. Alan pushed me aside and slammed the door. Fiore scrambled to see if he could save his rose prioject. I could tell he was devastated about the whole thing.

"Alan did this..." Fiore replied out of shock, "My beautiful roses..."

"Fiore." I replied gently. "I'm sorry about the roses. Alan was insane to do that."

Fiore didn't say anymore and left the room. I was left to myself to think about the incident. Fiore and Alan were hot blooded. There was no telling what the next fight would bring. Alan came back into the room.

"What the hell do you want?!" I shouted. "Are you happy now?!"

"Yes." Alan yelled. "I'm damn happy I did it!"

"Get out, Alan! I'm through with you completely! That wasn't right at all!" I screamed.

"Look who's talking! You spread yourself out for him!" Alan yelled.

"Alan you always focus on that." I replied. "What, you want it with me?"

Alan blushed in anger. "Yes, Ann! Of course I want some of you! I like doing it with you, my sweet."

I felt myself go hot. Why was he telling me this now?

"Let's fuck right now, Ann. Me and you." Alan closed the door. "I want you."

"Alan...I-I can't. This is complicated already. I'm with Fiore." I muttered.

"Come on, Ann. That pussy of yours is aching. I can make it feel good." Alan came behind me as he began touching me. "I'm sorry for how I've been, Ann. I'm stubborn when I'm wrong."

I moaned loudly. "Alan...we can't do this...I'm with Fiore."

"I'm your husband, Ann." Alan replied softly. "We shouldn't have been like this."

I felt Alan's hand disappear down my pants. He began touching the clitoris. I felt myself grow hotter with each stroke. I was trying to prevent myself from getting wet.

Alan knew and made sure his language became more graphic. "Oh come on, Ann. i know you're holding back." Alan kissed my cheek and came closer to my ear as he licked my neck. "You've got such a gorgeous pussy. It needs a nice dick to be fucked with, right? It's yours to fuck, my sweet."

I felt myself release my wetness. "Alan..."

"That's a good girl." Alan began putting his fingers inside me. "You miss your husband?"

"No." I mewled. "We are separated."

"Doesn't sound like it." Alan replied. "Why hold back from me? Fiore can't have it all."

"Alan this is scandalous. I'm not supposed to do this." I replied. The infidelity was hot today. I just couldn't stay out of it. "Ah...Alan, this is hot."

"Come on, Ann. You can get my cock now, no questions asked." Alan began stroking my breasts. "I'd be glad to be inside you and give you the fucking that you've been craving."

"I-I don't know...this feels so good." I moaned.

I did the unthinkable and spread myself out to Alan. I couldn't help myself, Alan knew how to hit my weak points and he was horny. I covered my pussy as he locked the door. He continued to seduce me with his seduction song in alien.

"Aww, Ann. I know what you look like. Don't hide." Alan replied seductively.

"Oh god, Alan." I mewled as Alan began rubbing his member against my pussy, "Don't do that...It'll make me feel too good."

"It feels good doesn't it, my sweet?" Alan replied as he kissed my neck and bit me. I screamed in ecstasy. "Yeah, I love the screams, Ann. You're gorgeous."

"Mmm...will you fuck me with it?" I looked up sexually, "Fuck my pussy..."

"That's a girl, I love that you reconsidered." Alan replied. "Ok, my sweet."

Alan had me turn around so he could fuck from behind. The position that gave me the most pleasure. He knew this would make me scream loudest.

I arched my backside so Alan could enter me. He teased me some more than slowly began entering me. Alan began thrusting gently as I moaned.

"Am I sexy, Alan?" I asked cutely in alien.

"Sure you are." Alan's fingers ran through my hair. "This feel good, my sweet?"

"Mmm...yes." I replied as Alan continued to fuck me. "I love your cock."

"See? You didn't mean that separation did you?" Alan asked as he began thrusting me, he got close to my face and grabbed it gently as he turned me to face him, "You're putting out for me and want my attention. I should've never ignored your cries for intimacy."

"I moaned as Alan turned me over for more fucking. "Ohhh...my pussy feels amazing. "

The front door opened. Fiore.

Alan took himself out as he got dressed. "It's ok, my sweet. I'm satisfied."

I put my clothes on. What did I just do? I committed infidelity and it was with my husband. I never thought things would be so twisted.

"Alan...can you keep it secret that we sexed each other?" I replied quietly.

"I'm not telling if you don't. " Alan replied. "If you want more, you know where to find me. No kicking me out of the house, right?"

"I won't do it...just behave yourself from now on." I replied.

"I'm up from some later tonight." Alan replied. "Just come to our bedroom. I'll wait."

Alan bit my neck as I moaned. "Alan."

"Ann, you know your feelings are still there for me." Alan replied. "Why involve Fiore?"

Fiore opened the door to see me and Alan talking to each other. Alan left the room as Fiore became suspicious.

"What was Alan doing in here?" Fiore asked.

"We were having a reconciliation." I replied. "We were talking about issues."

Fiore looked closer at my neck. "Mark of horrniness. Alan was fooling around with you. Ann, I want to know the truth."

"Alan and I had sex." I replied as I covered my face. "I'm sorry, I was weak willed. Do you hate me, Fiore?"

"No." Fiore replied softly. "Why would I?"

"I'm sorry about all this." I replied. "Alan is still my husband and I just couldn't say no to him."

Fiore got behind and held me tight. "Will I be getting my sex time with you soon?"

I blushed deeply. "Yes. Of course."

Fiore looked at me and tipped up my head. "I'll start you off with some hot tasting of your pussy."

I felt myself get hot. Fiore guided my hand to where his member was and I touched the outside of his pants to feel his member bulging out.

"How hard are you going to fuck me?" I asked.

"As hard as you want, my love." Fiore replied seductively. "I'll give you more pleasure."

"Are you going to touch me here?'" I replied as I pointed to my clitoris.

"Of course, Ann." Fiore kissed me on my cheek.

"Are you sure you're ok with me and Alan did?" I asked again. "Fiore...this is very scandalous now. In our culture we shouldn't be straying from our husbands."

"He's your husband but the both of you are legally separated." Fiore replied.

"Well, what do you call what we did?" I asked.

Fiore remained quiet and couldn't answer me. I knew it, this was more complicated now that Alan and I did something. Fiore touched my hair and seemed unaffected by the event. I didn't understand, I thought Fiore would fly into a rage for sure. He was so docile and understanding.

"Did it feel good with, Alan?" Fiore asked.

"Yes." I blushed.

"It'll feel amazing with me. Anytime you're ready, Ann." Fiore kissed me on the cheek.

This was so complicated now. I was married and had a lover on the side. That was extremely scandalous in alien culture. We found things like multiple husbands and wives as odd. Affairs were very foreign and rarely happened. On Earth this was acceptable in certain ways depending on where someone lived.

"Fiore, why do you still want it with me?" I asked in alien. "Alan just fucked me."

"Does it matter?" Fiore asked. "You're not tainted because that happened."

"This is so complicated!" I yelled in alien. "Who am I supposed to be with?"

Fiore left the room. I was in shock of what happened. How could any of this infidelity be acceptable? I had a bad feeling in my stomach about all of this because I knew jealous rage was soon to come out of both of them. I would eventually have to choose someone.

I was beginning to think my fight with Alan wasn't worth it. That maybe we needed to sit down and work things out instead of me acting the way I did that night. I began feeling some regret because I knew this would eventually end badly. It always did.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Alan and Fiore couldn't seem to agree on anything anymore. It was always a fight. Often time it was very physical. Jealousy became the main emotion out of them both. Neither of them seemed to be mad at me but mad at each other for being in the way. I should've kicked Alan out but couldn't because that would've looked bad and he and I were on good terms now. Fiore I couldn't kick out because he was the guest of our house and we were on good terms as well.

It was a three way love triangle that was out of control. Someone was bound to be hurt and left out. It happened every time. I played games with love and it was transforming into a dangerous beast. Alan and Fiore liked to curse each other in alien and embarrass each other in public. The Doom Tree had to intervene many times with their fights.

Today, he summoned me to have a talk about the fighting and issues that have been going in the house.

"Yes, Doom Tree." I replied. "Is something wrong?"

"My child, there has been a lot of issues with you, Alan, and Fiore." The Doom Tree replied. "I'm seeing the fighting get worse everyday."

"Yes." I replied in guilt. "We are having issues at the moment. Fiore and Alan can't be under the same roof."

"Ann, this is something you caused..." The Doom Tree said bluntly. "Alan is your husband and at the same time you are with Fiore."

"Yes, I know." I replied. "I've been selfish, Doom Tree."

The Doom Tree sighed. He taught us this lesson over and over about relationships. You'd be surprised what an old tree can tell you and what he's seen. I knew the Doom Tree was tired of the antics. It wasn't good. I wasn't being a very good lover to either of them and I knew it. I did this out of spite because of Alan. The malice got worse and worse with the both of them.

"I know you know better." The Doom Tree replied.

"Maybe Alan and I got married too soon." I replied sadly. "Maybe we weren't ready for such a big step in our lives."

"Alan loves you very much." The Doom Tree replied. "He finds this extremely frustrating right now and so does Fiore."

"I know, I was angry and did things in anger that I shouldn't." I confessed. "This is not good."

"Well, it has to come down to one of them, Ann." The Doom Tree replied. "This has gotten quite bad and too far now where I think things can be settled normally."

I felt tears erupting from my eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone! This is horrible!"

"I feel terrible for you, I know you know better." The Doom Tree replied. "Nature is disrupted now. Things may not go back to order with the three of you."

"Alan makes me feel good and so does Fiore." I confessed. "This is so complicated!"

"You know what to do, Ann." The Doom Tree replied sternly. "This cannot continue."

"Yes, Doom Tree." I sighed sadly. "Someone is going to get hurt through."

"Such is love triangles." The Doom Tree replied. "I know you will fix it. I am not angry with you."

How could the Doom Tree say that?! I thought he would be livid for sure. He was stern on me and hard on me because I did make a big mistake. I didn't want to admit half of the time and convinced myself I wasn't wrong. That Alan was wrong and that Fiore was wrong. It wasn't worth it. I was the catalyst to this eruption. I started everything and now things were due to be worse.

I walked away from the Doom Tree as he stopped me. "Don't forget to take care of the plants today, Ann. A lot of them could use care."

"Yes, Doom Tree." I replied.

I walked home to see Alan and Fiore fighting outside of the house. They began pushing and cursing each other. This wasn't fun anymore for me. I just couldn't take the fighting anymore. It was over stupid things but knowing how male aliens were, they had to compete over everything. Similar to the males on Earth. Or at least, that's what I saw down there.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Enough of the fighting, I'm sick of it! That's all you guys do!"

"Stay out of this, Ann!" Alan yelled. "Fiore and I aren't done with each other yet."

"The neighbors have a front row seat and love to watch it!" I yelled. "Look at them!"

Alan and Fiore ended their fight and stood away from each other. I went in the house and slammed the door. I was so tired of it. Tired of the gifts, tired of the extra attention both would give, tired of who was better, and so on. It was just so miserable for me now.

Fiore came into the house as Alan angrily went off to work. I was not in the mood to deal with either alien male right now. I crossed my arms and looked at him with a glare. Fiore came closer.

"Ann, I didn't mean to fight him..." Fiore began. "Listen...I..."

"Didn't mean to fight him?!" I yelled. "That's all you do with him, Fiore. You are the more sophisticated of the two although Alan is a little bit sophisticated too. Isn't in your power to be the more mature one?!"

"My love, it isn't easy. Please, you have to believe me." Fiore looked at me. "Alan is my best friend, we could lose the friendship"

"Well, maybe someone should've kept their urges under control..." I chided.

"Ann..." Fiore looked at me in dismay. "Why are you angry at me? This isn't like you."

"The both of you need to stop! The Doom Tree is also talking!" I yelled. "I didn't want him to worry about me!"

Fiore looked down in dismay. He knew he played a part in it. We all did. It was shameful how we all behaved. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at Fiore, he was only following alien law.

"Ann..." Fiore's eyes were glowing. "If it's so difficult for you, I will stay in the motel. This isn't working out."

"What?" I replied softly. "Why would you do that?"

"Look at how me and Alan are being with each other." Fiore explained. "This is the worst I've ever seen us at."

"I know. This is not good at all. I'm so miserable." I confessed. "This is hurting everybody."

Fiore kissed me on the cheek. "I love you, Ann."

"Fiore...why are you saying that? That can't be true." I replied.

"It is." Fiore replied. "I have such feelings for you."

"Fiore. I'm confused and malicious." I replied sadly. "I've been awful to Alan, been awful to you, and worst of all awful to my self. This is not going to get better."

Fiore came behind me and hugged me. "Hush. I think you need some time away from the house. It's so negative here. I plan to leave soon, in about month. I've stayed long enough."

"Fiore. You can't just go back, you'll be wondering the galaxy again." I replied. "That is a lonely life."

Fiore paused and knew it was the truth. He would have no one again. It would be him and his botanic plants.

"Well, with me here, Alan will be miserable. It shows." Fiore replied. "I wrecked his marriage and I'm sure he'll always blame me for it."

"No! It's my fault, I started this!" I cried. "I did this to everyone!"

"Ann..." Fiore paused. "How are we going to fix it?"

"I have no idea what to do..." I paused sadly. "The only way is if I pick one over the other."

"We all know how that will end..." Fiore replied nonchalantly. "I don't need to express myself there."

I felt myself get hot. I wanted Fiore to touch me now. I wanted him to make me feel good like he promised. I walked over shyly and and guided Fiore's hands to my sacred spot.

"Ann...this isn't an appropriate time." Fiore replied. "You just threw a fit and need to settle down, my love."

"Fiore...don't deny me..." I replied seductively. "Please? I feel better now."

Fiore began playing with my sacred spot as I screamed. "Couldn't wait for me, my love? I'll have you begging for more."

"Oh, yes..." I replied quietly. "Invade me..."

Fiore and I skipped the foreplay. I wanted him, and I wanted him now. He took out his member as he touched it against mine. He began teasing me by rubbing his member against my savory spot. It was too much to bare, I shook and reacted with moans. Telling him how good it was for me.

"Stick it inside me, Fiore." I said as I touched myself. "Don't keep me waiting, darling."

"Yeah, you want it all at once?" Fiore replied in alien. "Spread them, Ann."

I spread myself a little wider as Fiore began entering me fast. I loved it. He slammed himself inside as I moaned with ecstasy. It felt so good. Fiore repeatedly shoved his member in and out of me as I took it.

"Oh..." I moaned in alien. "Harder, Fiore!"

"Yeah, my love like it's hard, huh?" Fiore continued to hit against my pleasure zone. "Yeah, it's nice to have a big cock up there."

I felt all the blood rush to my sacred spot as Fiore touched my savory spot as we fucked. I lost control of myself and began screaming. Fiore continued to slam me then he slowed down. I could feel myself cumming. Fiore noticed and it turned him on.

"I love fucking someone so gorgeous but with fire. That turns me on so much, Ann." Fiore replied. "You're a sexy spitfire."

"Oh my god, Fiore. I love when you talk to me that way." I said in between screams. "You feel so good."

Fiore was so gentle with me as he laid down. He wanted me to ride him now. I blushed deeply and wasn't sure about the position.

"It's ok, Ann." Fiore replied. "I just want to see your body in action. Let you have the control."

"Is that what you want?" I asked shyly.

"Of course." Fiore replied.

I got on top of Fiore willingly as his member slid inside me. It felt amazing. Fiore surprised me by letting his member slam me as I was bent over him.

"Can't let you do all the work, Ann." Fiore replied. "I have to make sure that precious pussy gets a good fucking."

"Oh god, Fiore. I won't be able to walk straight!" I exclaimed.

"Good. That's what I was going for." Fiore replied seductively

Fiore slammed me faster as I began climaxing. I'm sure everyone could hear us. Fiore was so aggressive. It seemed so unreal at times.

Fiore kissed me lovingly as I screamed. I know what people are probably thinking about me with this situation. That it's my fault. That I disobeyed my husband, that I hurt my marriage, that I'm a wild woman and so much other negative things. I still had feelings of regret for marrying Alan so soon, that maybe we should've waited. I don't know why he just didn't divorce me.

It would've made things more easier. To many this is probably a game and it is. I keep go between my husband and Fiore. Eventually someone has to lose and lose permanently. I believe my feelings were also conflicted.

I was wondering who I was going to be with from now on. It was anyone's game now.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Hi all! Sorry for the delays on this story. I will have a chapter ready for Sunday. Possibly two because of President's Day Weekend. :) I've had a lot of schoolwork lately and things to do the past two weeks. I apologize again for the wait and delays. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As always Fiore and Alan fought. By now it was about 4 months. I was thinking of getting a permanent divorce from Alan. The papers arrived at our house and Alan went into an uproar over what he was reading. He cursed in alien and told me to see him immediately.

"Ann! You have lost your mind!" Alan yelled. "Why do you want a divorce from me?!"

"I'm happier with Fiore." I replied with indifference. "This is better off."

"Ann, you are mad!" Alan came closer to me. "Do you know how bad this would look if it got out?"

"So?" I answered. "Someone had to be rejected somehow. The back and forth can't continue."

"Bitch!" Alan yelled in alien. "This is a huge mistake and you will regret the day you ever divorced me!"

I laughed coldly. "Me regret? Maybe I regret ever marrying you."

"You're not the same." Alan replied in alien. "This is cold even for you."

"It would make no difference if you dropped dead today, I'm done." I replied coldly.

Alan stopped still and came closer to me, "I'm tired of all this! I was hoping that if I stayed involved, you'd change your mind and just forget Fiore!"

"Well, he's who I want." I replied.

"Ann...we can't get divorced, not like this!" Alan replied. "We may never recover from the damage already and you want to do something more damaging?"

"I believe this is right." I replied coldly. "You are in the way."

Alan looked through the divorce papers. There were pretty lengthy. It wasn't easy to get divorced as an alien. We didn't really have divorce lawyers like they did on Earth. Only under rare situations could you be divorced.

I was still pushing it just so me and Fiore could have peace. I deemed Alan and I incompatible and toxic to each other already. Although, my motives were extremely selfish at the time and I just wanted him out of the house so I could get the house in my name.

The darkness returned with a vengeance and I was colder than ever. Fiore even noticed how cold I was towards Alan. I guess I was so angry I wanted to get back at Alan for many things. He wasn't the same himself.

Alan threw the papers on the table, "I'm not signing them! I do that, you'll get my house! Then where do I go, Ann?!"

"I'll also get half of the alien insurance(life insurance) since I'm under your name." I replied. "I look forward to all the money Fiore and I will have to start over."

Alan knocked over a vase in anger. "Half of everything?! I'm not agreeing to that! If it was up to me and not our alien society,I'd get it all for you to have nothing!"

"Just as bad as me with the revenge." I chided.

"You are worse! Look at what you've been doing!" Alan replied. "If I had the will, I'd keep fighting for you, Ann. You're my everything and the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"Not anymore. The marriage is over. It's time for a new chapter." I replied.

"That's not how you feel!" Alan yelled. "My god, what's happened to you, Ann?"

"Our love meant nothing to me." I replied coldly.

"..." Alan remained silent and loss the will to fight in that moment.

Alan looked down on the ground as a hurt expression came on his face. I truly did hurt him, his eyes began glowing. Alan didn't hold back in the next few minutes and became bluntly honest, I couldn't believe half of what he felt.

"Ann. I-I can't believe you would say that..." Alan began. "You are a humiliation to me. I hate what you've become and that you are so intent on divorcing the one person who loves so much. I hate how you've involved Fiore when we could've worked this out, I wasn't perfect and I know I messed up a lot but this? This is how we are going to end this?"

"Yes. This is what I want." I replied.

"Ann, this just can't be what you want." Alan replied sadly. "I was wiling to do whatever it takes to make this better for us. I gave you want you finally wanted after being so foolish."

It was different. Alan's pride and ego dropped to a low level as he began admitting his faults. He became vulnerable and I knew that he wasn't going to argue anymore but plead for me to reconsider. Alan had always loved me even when we were little.

He always had a special place for me in his heart. Here I was crumbling it and hurting him to an intolerable level which wasn't like me. Sure we fought, but this was different.

"Ann..." Alan's hair covered his face as he fell to his knees and grabbed me, "You can't do this to us! Not this, Ann. You know I'm just going to try to come back."

"Oh my god, Alan. Get over it!" I yelled. "I'm not dealing with this anymore, someone had to get hurt and it's you!"

"I don't deserve this, Ann. Not this..." Alan began.

"Let me go!" I pushed Alan off of me. "Find someone else. We have to go to court in the morning and have this settled."

"The Doom Tree will hear of this." Alan replied. "Do you know how upset he'll be when he finds out?"

"Well, he'll just have to get over it." I replied angrily.

Alan went into our bedroom and started moving things out. "I'll move out. I can't stand the cold and dark energy that lives here."

"Wait! You can't do that! We have to share out who gets what!" I yelled as I took Alan's things back to the bedroom. "No!"

"I can't wait to leave this house." Alan replied sadly. "I hate living here."

"I'm glad you're leaving. Less fighting to worry about." I replied.

"Ann. You're wrong for this, my sweet." Alan replied. "This may not be what you want."

"What do you know?" I asked.

"More than you think. This is irrational for you." Alan replied. "You're miserable because this was your doing and don't know how to cope any other way, my sweet. Getting rid of me, will make the guilt easier. I'm telling you, that it won't. This is damaging, so I know there will be consequences."

At that moment, I didn't want to believe Alan. I thought he was lying and trying to make me feel bad. I knew he was serious but I had no idea how serious he would be after the divorce was finalized.

How his words would break me and make me feel the worse about what I've done.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Things were finalized between myself and Alan a few weeks later. I knew Alan unwillingly signed the papers, he still thought this wasn't the best way to end things. I could care less. It's done now and we just have to move on.

Alan and I began fighting over who would get what. The house caused the biggest war and we had to go back to court again to repeal. The court wanted us to share the house to make it fair but Alan and I wouldn't agree to it and they decided to give me the house.

"I-I can't believe this...I lose my house?" Alan replied quietly. "No..."

"Get all you stuff out." I replied coldly. "The sooner the better, Alan."

Fiore looked at me. "Don't you think this has gone too far?"

"Fiore! What do you mean?!" I yelled. "You've been with me the whole time this has been going on. What's wrong now?"

"Well, Alan and I were fighting so much...I got tired of it and stopped saying my opinion." Fiore replied sternly. "It seems to be what satisfies you over my opinion."

"Well Fiore, this is what it is." I replied coldly.

"I didn't expect you to be so cold." Fiore replied. "Maybe the divorce shouldn't have been finalized, I even told you to work things out with Alan."

I glared at Fiore. "Are you telling me that this isn't going to work for you, Fiore?"

"I'm saying, that I want some time to myself." Fiore replied. "I'm not sure this is working out for me."

"What?! You're just going to leave me just like that?!" I shouted.

"Ann. I think this was a mistake." Fiore replied. "No one is happy."

"I am!" I lied. "I'm happy with everything!"

"Lies you tell yourself." Fiore replied sternly in alien. "All lies."

"You are not the perfect one in here!" I cursed in alien.

Alan watched Fiore and I fight as he stood there holding the papers. We were due back in court in 2 hours. The fight continued intensely as everyone included the Doom Tree watched. It was the hottest divorce in our community. It was the hottest gossip everyone spoke about. Our names became very household and open to talk about. People couldn't wait to see what we would do next.

Of course people were against me and some against Alan. Many were in favor of Alan. I was not the favorite and the most disliked.

"Ann..." Alan replied quietly. "I don't want you anymore."

"That's why we are divorcing." I replied.

"No, I mean it. I find you disgusting." Alan replied bluntly.

"How dare you disgrace me in front of everyone, Alan!" I yelled in alien.

"I'm not. I'm telling the truth." Alan replied in alien.

I got angry and pushed Alan and got on top of him to fight him. We continued to roll around as Fiore turned around from us. He then decided to leave, saying no word. I knew he would be gone for weeks at this rate so I didn't wait up for him.

"Ann! Stop it! Stop making a fool of yourself!" Alan yelled in alien.

"No! How dare you say those things about me!" I cursed in alien.

"Ann!" Alan yelled. "Enough!"

I grabbed Alan by his suit. "I wish you would die, Alan." I said it so cold and dark everyone gasped. "I wish you didn't exist and that you never came into my life."

Alan gently took me off of him. "I have nothing more to stay. I'll inform the Doom Tree to move me further south to the parish housing. It seems there are too many conflicts when we are living in the same area."

"Fine! It's 20 miles away! That's far enough!" I yelled.

I would later regret ever saying those words to Alan. It would mean Alan would not be around much after this. When I would need him most, he would not be there. I thought I knew it all, I thought I was right about everything. I couldn't more wrong. Everything I was doing was wrong and I dug my grave early in the beginning. I ruined my marriage, I hurt Alan beyond repair at least that's what I thought, and everything was getting so much worse.

My arrogance toned down to weakness as I ran after Alan. "Alan..."

Alan turned around. "Ann, what is this? You hate me and now you want me."

"Don't move to the parish housing." I blurted out. "No."

"Oh, is this because Fiore left and you're going to be by yourself?" Alan crossed his arms.

"Mmm." I looked down in shame and hurt. "I-I'm sorry..."

Everyone around us began speaking in alien. There was tones of shock and of surprise. One of the aliens said they knew it was an act. I was cracking and Alan looked at me with more disgust.

"My sweet...all this..." Alan looked at me. "Divorcing someone is a big deal, Ann. You know that, there is shame that comes with our alien culture."

"Alan." I began.

"I'm still moving to the parish housing." Alan replied. "I'm tired of being disgraced and being humiliated."

"Alan wait..." I replied.

"You wanted me to die and wish I didn't exist. As you wish, Ann." Alan began walking to the Doom Tree.

"I didn't mean it, Alan." I grabbed Alan. "I was wrong!"

Alan looked at me. "So destroying our marriage took you so long to realize what we had?"

"It's horrible and I know it!" I cried.

"So, if we were cancel the divorce right now, you aren't going to see Fiore anymore?" Alan looked at me. "Answer me, Ann."

"I can't answer you, Alan." I confessed.

"Well, I'll let you think about it. I'll be in the parish housing until then. We should be separated until you come to your senses."

I deserved that answer from Alan. Alan was being more careful because I broke his trust. If we were to get back together, it would mean Fiore and I would have to be over. I wasn't sure how Fiore would take the news. The hell wasn't over yet. Far from over.

"Do you still love me, Alan?" I asked quietly. "I know I don't deserve this but..."

"I'm not sure. Maybe. We'll see." Alan replied.

"You called your sweet. You always call me that." I replied.

"Doesn't matter. You have a lot to think about." Alan replied. "Come see me when you're serious."

Alan tore up the divorce papers. I canceled the court meeting. The house remained under the ownership of Alan. I collapsed to the ground and had a nervous break down. I knew I was in for one because things just kept building up. I cried and cried for the longest time. I was so scared that Alan and I were not going to recover from this.

A couple female aliens helped me through it and comforted me. I felt terrible. Why were they helping me, I was the bad one. I ruined my own marriage and hurt the one person I loved dearly blindly. I don't know if Alan would ever forgive me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

If anymore could go wrong it could. I became very ill and was in bed mostly. Fiore decided he didn't want to continue the relationship and end it. Fiore didn't want to speak Alan and Alan also felt the same way. Fiore decided to visit me before he left for the galaxy again. I didn't care what condition I was in, I needed the truth and needed to hear it from him.

Fiore entered the house to see me resting on the couch. I looked at him. Fiore would later say that it was the saddest he ever saw me. I was miserable beyond what I could handle and was so depressed. My conscious racked with guilt and regret times 1000.

Nights were sleepless and I felt frozen. Like the nightmare wouldn't be over.

"I'm doing what I think is best." Fiore replied. "I feel deep inside you still crave Alan."

"That's because I do." I coughed. "I still love him dearly."

"I played a part in this, I'm not innocent." Fiore replied. "Alan and I may never talk again. I'll just have to accept it."

"It's mostly my fault." I replied. "I played games I wasn't ready for. I deserve every bad bit of karma now."

"Alan hasn't been with anyone since he went to the parish house." Fiore replied.

I knew that Alan still wanted me. He just needed to think about the marriage. I nearly destroyed it because of one argument and I was foolish for it. It lead to more consquences than we all could count. I had told Alan to drop dead. Something I could never take back. How could I have said that? To someone who has been by my side from the beginning? I worried if Alan was going to ever forgive me now. I had my doubts.

"Alan doesn't even deserve me back." I replied. "This disaster is all my fault."

"It is better I go back to the galaxy. My presence will be too hard on everyone." Fiore replied.

"I'll never forgive myself." I replied.

Fiore got up to walk out. "Goodbye, Ann. I'm sorry once again."

The door closed behind Fiore. I became very lonely. I was by myself. My guilt and regret came back even stronger as I cried. Whenever I was alone all the things I did wrong came back to memory. It was awful to live with so much damage. I don't know how I would face our community now with everything that had happened. The Doom Tree I worried for the most.

This judgement I deserved. I misbehaved myself and was selfish.

The door slowly opened to reveal Alan. Alan walked towards me as my tears began to run. Why would he even want to come bacK? I'm not worthy of him. He got a chair and sat in front of me. He noticed my hair was a mess and that I smelled of sickness. I turned away from him.

Alan turned my head gently back so I could see him. His eyes were loving, I thought they would be cold and hard.

"Alan. I'm not good for you, go back to the parish house." I replied softly.

"I'm sorry, Ann." Alan replied. "I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. Look what happened."

"No Alan, I did the worst of the damage." I replied. "How can you ever forgive me? How can we go on from here?"

"Well, my sweet..." Alan paused. "I'm not sure."

"Alan, there is something you have to do." I replied.

I explained to Alan what the alien customs were for someone who committed severe infidelity. We were to be marked with a scar so we wouldn't forget. The scar I had to have would be big. Alan was shocked to hear of such a custom. He couldn't bare hurting me physically and marking me with something I couldn't get rid of.

"Alan, it has to be done." I replied. "I deserve it and maybe it will make me less likely to reoffend."

"Ann...you won't be able to..." Alan began as I cut him off.

"Do it right above my heart." I replied. "We'll have the nurse and doctor on standby."

"Right now?" Alan replied. "Ann, this is cruel. I'm the one who has to live with this and so will you."

"Alan...please..." I replied. "It has to be done. Let me get it over with."

"Are you sure...you're ok with this?" Alan went to the kitchen to select a knife.

I looked at the blade that would be cutting me. Alan prepared for the ceremony. I told Alan to call all the aliens together to watch my ritual.

"What?! This has to be done in front of everyone?! Ann, you'll feel ashamed!" Alan threw down the knife. "No, damn it!"

"I'm honoring traditions, Alan! I behaved badly in our marriage and I played games. There are consequences." I replied. "I am accepting what I did was wrong."

Alan hung his head. "You were always so brave. I haven't met a woman so brave and fiery. Please don't hate me after this. Will you still love me?"

"Of course I will, Alan." I replied lovingly as I touched his face. "Forgive Fiore."

Alan grabbed my hand. "My sweet, I need time to do that but I know it wasn't all his fault."

"I'm ready now. Take me to the outside." I replied. "Tell the nurse and doctor I'm ready."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

Alan led me outside to the circle as everyone crowded around and spoke about me. I walked slowly with my head held high. This was the alien way and I didn't want to reject it. It was going to hurt a lot and Alan had to cut me carefully. It is above the heart and there could be major blood loss.

"Please don't hate me, my sweet." Alan replied as he prepared me to receive the cut.

I took off my top as I lifted up my breast so Alan could have a better time cutting the area. To see how Alan reacted to everything made me realize how important I was to him. I quivered as he got closer to cut me. I closed my eyes as tears rolled down them.

"I'm sorry, Alan. Had I not committed adultery, I wouldn't be here." I sobbed. "Please forgive me. I hope the Doom Tree will forgive me. I was blind."

"Ok Ann, I have to do it now." Alan inched the knife close to my breast. "Please forgive me, my sweet. I love you very much."

"I love you too. I'm sorry I was so foolish." I replied softly.

Alan inched the knife near my flesh as he slowly cut above the heart. I screamed. The blood began it's journey down my body as it went to the ground. I continued to scream as Alan watched me. The cut was finished. I pulled down my skirt to receive the next one.

"Ann...I have to cut..." Alan became wide eyed. "No...I can't...No."

"Just above it, Alan." I replied. "I won't hate you for this one. The hair can grow over it. "

"Ann...this is madness..." Alan replied. "Is this really what we have to do?"

"I sinned with heart and I sinned with my vagina, Alan." I replied. "I deserve it. I had sex with Fiore while we were married."

"God." Alan said in alien. "I'm sorry, my sweet."

Alan tried to block the view as much as he could to give some dignity of privacy. I stood naked in front of the community as they waited for the final step. Alan took the knife and started cutting. I screamed as he made a medium sized scar. The blood hit the ground as I fell over and fainted. The doctor and nurses came over and began treating my wounds.

They said I was so brave and tough that my scars would heal a lot sooner. I opened my eyes and looked for Alan who was nearby. He was holding my hand as I held on to him tight. The community thought I would turn down the ritual but I decided to go through with it so I could be forgiven.

"Alan..." I said softly. "I'm still losing quite a bit of blood."

"Yes, the nurse and doctor said that is normal. It'll stop soon, my love." Alan replied.

"I love you so much..." I replied weakly.

Alan didn't care about what others thought of me now. What I did was a big deal in alien culture. It was very courageous. The doctor and nurse advised me to be in the hospital for a few days so they could monitor me. I was carried away on a stretcher as the crowd continued to watch me. Alan followed behind me. I would be later told by many that I was a saint. That I took responsibilities for what I did wrong.

Alan held my hand as he sat beside me. "I love you, Ann. I always will and have. From now on I'll treat you better, my sweet."

"For the rest of my life, I have to do the same. I made that mistake once and I'm never doing it again." I replied.

I closed my eyes to rest as the doctors and nurses began treating me. As messed up as the ritual seemed, it made me more closer to Alan. I would have to commit myself to him for the rest of my life and the scars would be there to remind me. I didn't feel scarred for life. I viewed it as a way to make up for what I did.

From now on I would treat Alan a lot better.

I could still feel Alan's hand gripping my own. Alan wasn't going to bring up the past. He wanted a new start as much as I did. We were both committed to making it happen. I wanted to give myself a few months to get over things and then I thought it was about time Alan and I started a family.

As much as Alan blamed himself, it was mostly my fault. I blamed myself more because I made the choices. After the ritual I felt no more guilt or sadness. It closed the chapter for us both and we could go on to repair our marriage.

"Ann." the nurse replied. "The Doom Tree sends his regards."

"Thank you." I replied. "I hope he'll forgive me."

"He has." the nurse replied as she treated my wounds.

Alan continuing stroking my cheek. I could tell he felt bad for cutting me but I had no hard feelings. It was what had to be done to make things somewhat right again.

"My sweet." Alan replied softly. "I've missed you so much."

"So have I." I replied back.

"I love you." Alan replied in alien.

"I love you." I replied back in alien.


End file.
